W ciemności
by malpa
Summary: Kontynuacja "W matni"  Tom II
1. Prolog

**TOM DRUGI HISTORII **

**Cofnijmy się trzynaście lat wstecz…**

**PROLOG **

Prorok Codzienny

**Czy śmierć Chłopca – Który – Przeżył spowoduje upadek naszego świata?  
><strong>  
>Jak donoszą źródła Ministerstwa Magii, Harry Potter został wczoraj zamordowany przez Petera Pettigrew, Śmierciożercę, którego od lat uważa się za zmarłego. Informację tę potwierdził dyrektor Hogwartu, Albus Dumbledore, dodając, iż chciałby, żeby społeczeństwo magiczne w należyty sposób uhonorowały dziecko, które oddało życie na wojnie. Co ciekawe, Ministerstwo Magii odmawia komentarzy dotyczących Petera P. Pogrzeb Harry'ego Pottera odbędzie się w ciągu najbliższych dni.<p>

**Severus Snape – zdrajca, czy bohater?**

Mistrz Eliksirów omal nie zginął próbując ratować Harry'ego Pottera z niewoli Tego – Którego – Imienia – Nie – Wolno – Wymawiać. Jak jednak znalazł się w Koszmarnym Dworze - jako wysłannik Dumbledore'a, czy jeden ze zwolenników Tego – Którego – Imienia – Nie – Wolno – Wymawiać? Zmienił strony, czy od lat szpiegował dyrektora i nauczycieli? Mistrzowi Eliksirów zostały postawione zarzuty, a on sam został zatrzymany przez aurorów do czasu wyjaśnienia wszelkich wątpliwości. Jaki los czeka Mistrza Eliksirów?

**Harry Potter – Wybraniec, czy to historyjka wymyślona przez Dumbledore'a?  
><strong>  
>Wczoraj odbył się pogrzeb Harry'ego Pottera, udział w nim wzięło bardzo wielu czarodziejów , w tym Severus Snape w asyście aurorów Ministerstwa Magii. Albus Dumbledore wygłosił wzruszające przemówienie, prosząc zebranych, by zachowali w pamięci Harry'ego, jako chłopca, który nie potrafił przejść obok krzywdy innych i z odwagą bronił swoich zasad, nawet stojąc twarzą w twarz z Tym – Którego - Imienia – Nie – Wolno – Wymawiać. Wśród wielu czarodziei pojawił się jednak pogląd, że zbyt mocno zaufaliśmy Potterowi. <em>Byliśmy głupcami wierząc, że dziecko jest w stanie obronić nas przed Czarnym Panem. To zwykłe dziecko, nie Wybraniec <em>– powiedziała nam Dolly Westwood, obecna na pogrzebie. Inni twierdzą, że historię z Wybrańcem stworzył Albus Dumbledore: _Dyrektor jest już starym człowiekiem i dotyczą go rozmaite problemy wieku starczego, być może w swoich ostatnich latach na siłę szukał pomocy i wmówił sobie, a przy okazji wielu innym, że Potter jest jedyną nadzieją. Jak się okazało, nic bardziej mylnego. Jako członek Rady Nadzorczej Hogwartu, będę bardzo uważnie śledził poczynania dyrektora, bo być może nie jest on już w stanie dalej pełnić swojej funkcji_– powiedział z kolei Lucjusz Malfoy. Czy Albus Dumbledore dalej będzie dyrektorem szkoły, czy też zostanie odwołany?

**Proces Severusa Snape'a – Dumbledore domagał się uniewinnienia.  
><strong>  
>Dziś odbyło się pierwsze posiedzenie Wizengamotu, dotyczące sprawy Mistrza Eliksirów. Został on oskarżony o przynależność do Śmierciożerców, torturowanie zarówno mugoli, jak i czarodziejów, a także wspomaganie działań Tego – Którego – Imienia – Nie – Wolno – Wymawiać poprzez czynną działalność i przygotowywanie czarno magicznych eliksirów. W roli świadka wystąpił Albus Dumbledore, który w swojej mowie przedstawiał dowody świadczące o przynależności Mistrza Eliksirów do organizacji walczącej z Czarnym Panem, zwanej Zakonem Feniksa oraz działalności szpiegowskiej na rzecz owej organizacji. Dyrektor przekonywał zebranych, że Severus Snape wykazywał się wybitną odwagą i wielokrotnie ryzykował własne życie, by chronić społeczność magiczną. Choć wiele lat temu Severus Snape dołączył do Śmierciożerców, to, jak przekonywał Dumbledore, przeszedł drugą stronę i wiele poświęcił w wojnie. Ogłoszenie wyroku nastąpi wkrótce.<p>

**Peter Pettigrew złapany podczas torturowania mugola!  
><strong>  
>Śmierciożerca, uznany przed laty za zmarłego, zabójca Harry'ego Pottera, został złapany podczas akcji aurorów, kiedy torturował ojca mugolskiej rodziny. Dzieciom udało się uciec, kobieta już nie żyła. Pettigrew został zatrzymany i natychmiastowo postawiony przed Wizengamot, gdzie przyznał się do postawionych mu zarzutów, jednocześnie wykrzykując slogany o szybkim objęciu władzy w świecie czarodziejów przez Tego – Którego – Imienia – Nie – Wolno – Wymawiać. Przyznał się również to tego, że wydał mu Lily i Jamesa Potterów. Decyzją Wizengamotu, resztę życia spędzi w Azkabanie.<p>

**Syriusz Black uniewinniony! Czy to początek dobrej passy Dumbledore'a?**

Dawny przyjaciel Lily i Jamesa Potterów, skazany przez laty na pobyt w Azkabanie, został dziś uniewinniony ze wszystkich stawianych mu zarzutów i otrzymał oficjalne przeprosimy od Ministra Magii. To największa porażka i pomyłka Ministerstwa w ciągu ostatnich lat. Wiele osób domaga się ustąpienia Ministra Magii, bojąc się, że skoro raz już wtrącił do Azkabanu niewinnego człowieka, może tak zrobić ponownie. Pojawiają się głosy, że nowym Ministrem na zostać Albus Dumbledore, który jednak odmawia komentarzy na ten temat. Jak zakończy się wojna dyrektora z ministerstwem i czy nie zaszkodzi wojnie, jaką społeczeństwo magiczne prowadzi z Tym – Którego – Imienia – Nie – Wolno – Wymawiać?

***  
><strong><br>Severus Snape wypuszczony z Azkabanu, wraca do Hogwartu: „To jedyne miejsce, które mogę nazwać domem."**

Zatrzymany niedawno przez aurorów Mistrz Eliksirów został zwolniony o oczyszczony z zarzutów. Spytany o to, czy ma żal do Ministerstwa, powiedział, że: „Chciałbym, żeby ministerstwo wreszcie zaczęło myśleć i dostrzegać to, co się wokół niego dzieje." Czy słowa Snape'a do gwóźdź do trumny Ministra?

**Minister Magii odwołany ze stanowiska! Zastępuje go Dumbledore.**

Minister Magii został dziś odwołany ze swojego stanowiska. Na tę decyzję miały wpływ liczne listy czarodziejów, którzy domagali się ustąpienia, bojąc się, że aktualna polityka może doprowadzić do zagłady magicznego społeczeństwa. Jego następcą został Albus Dumbledore, natomiast nowym dyrektorem Hogwartu, zrehabilitowany niedawno, Severus Snape. Nowy Minister powiedział, że jego celem jest naprawienie błędów popełnionych w poprzednich latach i kontynuowanie tego, co rozpoczął Harry Potter. Co ciekawe, Dumbledore podczas swojego pierwszego dnia urzędowania, był wyjątkowo przybity i załamany. Czyżby przeraził go ogrom odpowiedzialności?


	2. Rozdziały 1, 2, 3

**Rozdział pierwszy **

Czarny, lśniący samochód pędził przez ulice Waszyngtonu. Siedziało w nim dwóch mężczyzn, należących do elity finansowej i intelektualnej miasta. Obaj dobrze ubrani, w skrojonych na miarę garniturach i idealnie ostrzyżonych włosach. Choć pracowali w skrajnie innych branżach, od wielu lat pozostawali w bardzo bliskim kontakcie, wspierając się wzajemnie i pomagając wyjść z poważnych nieraz tarapatów. Edward Spencer był politykiem, specem od marketingu i promocji, natomiast Dawid Stevenson od wielu lat był praktykującym chirurgiem i wykładowcą akademickim. Poznali się przy okazji służby wojskowej, a ich szorstka przyjaźń wytrzymała wiele zawirowań losu.

- Myślisz, że to łykną? – spytał Edward. Był wściekły na swojego asystenta, który w kluczowym momencie spartolił projekt, przez co Edwardowi groziło nawet wyrzucenie z partii. Na szczęście nikt jeszcze nie poinformował o tym mediów, więc droga jeszcze nie była zamknięta i zawsze mogli to odkręcić, ale nikt, a zwłaszcza Edward, który od wielu lat ciężko pracował na swoje stanowisko, nie chce dopuścić do tego, żeby zmarnował się cały dorobek jest dotychczasowego życia.

- Myślę, że tak – odparł Dawid. Dyskutowali właśnie o najnowszej strategii, wymyślonej podczas krótkiej kolacji przy winie, która miała nie tyko oczyścić Edwarda ze stawianych mu zarzutów, ale również pozwolić mu wypłynąć na wyższe stanowisko. Lekarz, kiedy skończyli posiłek, chciał wezwać taksówkę, lecz Edward uparł się, że mimo kilku kieliszków, wróci sam samochodem do domu. Jego przyjaciel, jak to często bywało, miał nocować u niego. Na nic zdały się próby perswazji, czy groźby, że jeśli coś się stanie, z pewnością wyrzucą go z partii. Demokraci nie mogli pozwolić sobie na wpadki i eliminowali wszystkich, którzy mogli stanowić potencjalne zagrożenie.

„Znam to miasto jak własną kieszeń, policję też, a poza tym, jest na tyle późno, że już prawie nic nie jeździ. Co może się stać?" – prychnął wtedy tylko Edward, kończąc dyskusję. Doktor chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale uciszył go wzrok przyjaciela. Wsiadł więc z nim do samochodu, mając nadzieję, że rzeczywiście nic się nie stanie. Jednak Edward pędził przed siebie, ignorując sygnalizację i ograniczenia prędkości.

- Co ty robisz? – krzyknął Dawid przekrzykując ryk silnika. – Chcesz nas zabić? – Złapał się uchwytów samochodu i usiadł bokiem w fotelu uważnie obserwując twarz przyjaciela. Edward siedział zapatrzony w dal, patrzył gdzieś, zdecydowanie nie ma drogę.

- Ten kretyn ciągle nie umie mi wyjść z głowy – palnął jakby zupełnie nie słyszał upomnień doktora. – Najgorsze, że nawet nie wiem, jak mam go wywalić. Za dużo wie. I skończy się tak, że pójdzie do kogoś innego, kto oczywiście chętnie go przygarnie i naopowiada o mnie niestworzonych historii… - Edward ze złością uderzył dłonią w kierownicę.

- Zaraz to ta jazda się dla nas źle skończy! – Doktor patrzył na niego z rosnącym niepokojem. – Patrz na drogę, o twoim asystencie pogadamy później. W domu, dobrze? – spytał z nadzieją w głosie. Ale nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, polityk tylko pokiwał w roztargnieniem głową. – Edward, do cholery! Posłuchaj mnie! – Dawid złapał go za ramię i lekko potrząsnął.

- Coo? – wydyszał ten, jakby zbudzony ze snu. Spojrzał z przerażeniem na przyjaciela. – Ja… Przepraszam. – Przez kilka sekund patrzył na przyjaciela szeroko otwartymi, przerażonymi oczami.

- Patrz gdzie jedziesz! – Ale było już za późno. Wszystko trwało ułamki sekund. Nie wiedzieć kiedy na poboczu pojawił się dzieciak. Doktor nie zdążył nawet chwycić kierownicy, czy krzyknąć czegokolwiek, gdy usłyszeli głuchy trzask ciała upadającego na maskę samochodu.

Zapadła cisza.

Nie słychać było nawet oddechów siedzących w samochodzie mężczyzn.

Nic.

Tylko cisza.

Edward wyglądał jak człowiek targany gorączką, spojrzał na przyjaciela nieprzytomnie, ale na fotelu pasażera nikogo już nie było. Dawid, choć od wielu lat był bardziej naukowcem, niż praktykiem, nie stracił jeszcze wyuczonych odruchów. Momentalnie wypadł z samochodu trzymając w ręce neseser, który, oprócz papierów i telefonów, zawierał też podstawowy sprzęt medyczny.  
>Podbiegł do leżącego na jezdni dzieciaka.<p>

Mógł mieć najwyżej szesnaście lat. Leżał w groteskowej pozycji, z porozrzucanymi i powyginanymi pod dziwnym kątem rękami i nogami. Niektóre kończyny wyglądały na złamane, a wokół dziecka powoli tworzyła się kałuża krwi.

Doktor nie zastanawiał się nawet, wszystko działo się automatycznie, postępował według ściśle wyuczonych schematów działania. Sprawdzić puls. Na szczęście mały jeszcze żył. Umożliwić oddychanie, bo chłopiec zaczynał się krztusić. Zatamować krwawienie, bo przy większej utracie krwi, nie będzie już szans na uratowanie go. Zabezpieczyć złamane kości i jak najszybciej dotrzeć do szpitala. Albo chociaż do domu Edwarda. Dawid miał tam swój pokój, w którym trzymał całą tonę sprzętu medycznego.

Rozejrzał się wokoło, szukając pomocy, jednak żaden samochód nie nadjeżdżał, ulica była pusta. Spojrzał jeszcze raz w stronę samochodu, z którego niepewnie i z wielkim trudem wydostał do kredowo blady Edward.

- Chodź tu! – warknął doktor. – Zbierz się do kupy, bo będziesz miał trupa na sumieniu! – To było pewne przegięcie, bo chłopiec powinien przeżyć, ale Edwardowi potrzebny był kubeł zimnej wody. Polityk spojrzał na niego w popłochu i natychmiast znalazł się koło przyjaciela, patrząc z paniką na leżące dziecko. – Przynieś mi kilka gałęzi. Muszę mu unieruchomić ręce i nogi. – Edward zerwał się natychmiast i już po chwili doktor mógł zabandażować i usztywnić kończyny.

- Co teraz? – wychrypiał polityk, nie rozpoznając własnego głosu.

- Jak to co? – warknął lekarz. – Dzwoń po karetkę. – Edward zachłysnął się i zatoczył w tył w ostatniej chwili łapiąc się samochodu.

- Ja… Nnie mogę – wyjąkał po chwili.

- Weź mój telefon jak chcesz!

- Nie o to chodzi! Jak oni przyjadą, to się dowiedzą, że to ja… Że jestem… Pijany… I… Jechałem… - bełkotał tamten rozglądając się wokoło w panice, jakby szukając kogoś, kto mógłby zrobić im jakieś zdjęcie, czy zawiadomić policję. – Przecież mnie wsadzą… I co wtedy… Eleanor i… Emily! Ja nie mogę…

- To on umrze – rzekł zimno lekarz. – Bez sprzętu nic więcej nie poradzę. Tracimy czas, a on go nie ma – wskazał na dziecko.

- Weźmy go do mnie… Tam masz sprzęt… Kupię co będziesz chciał, tylko zabierzmy go do mnie do domu…

Przez chwilę obaj mierzyli się wzrokiem.

- Powinienem ja zadzwonić i dać im cię wsadzić. – Edward wstrzymał oddech. – Mówiłem, żebyś nie siadał za kółko, ale miałeś to w dupie. Zgodzę się tylko dlatego, że do ciebie jest szybciej. Chociaż nie wiem, jak to wytłumaczysz Eleanor, ale to już twoja sprawa – rzekł złośliwie. – Pomórz mi – warknął, po czym delikatnie przenieśli nieprzytomnego chłopca i ułożyli go na tylnej kanapie. – Prowadź – zarządził autorytarnie doktor – ja muszę go mieć na oku, a ty, z łaski swojej, uważaj już co robisz.

*

Domu pilnowało dwóch ochroniarzy, Edward tylko machnął im ręką, po czym bez problemu przepuścili go w bramie. Limuzyna miała tylne przyciemniane szyby, więc nie zauważyli dwóch dodatkowych pasażerów. Polityk podjechał do tylnego wejścia, które sąsiadowało zarówno z kuchnią, jak i gabinetem – pokojem Dawida.

Lekarz cenił prywatność.

Spencer najciszej jak tylko potrafił zatrzymał samochód, po czym nadal drżąc na całym ciele odwrócił się do doktora i spojrzał na niego pytająco.

- Idź otwórz wszystkie drzwi i upewnij się, że nikt nam nie przeszkodzi. Potem przyjdź tu z jakimś kocem, pomożesz mi go przenieść – powiedział. Wyglądał na przerażonego i zarazem zamyślonego. Polityk nie mówiąc ani słowa, poszedł wykonać polecenie, po czym po krótkiej chwili pojawił się z kocem. Owinęli nim chłopca i w trudem przedostali się przez kilka par drzwi.  
>W końcu Dawid z ciężkim westchnieniem położył dziecko na szpitalnym łóżku.<p>

- Zostaw mnie – warknął do Edwarda, po czym sprawdził, czy drzwi są dokładnie zamknięte. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek mu się wtrącał, żeby ktokolwiek burzył jego relacje z tym dzieckiem.

Zaraz. Stop. Relacje? Przecież dzieciak był nieprzytomny i ledwo żywy. Dawid nie zdążył zamienić z nim ani słowa. Nie było więc mowy o jakichkolwiek relacjach!  
>Czyżby koszmar powracał, czyżby słabość, którą tak starał się wyleczyć znów go dręczyła?<p>

Nie miał czasu na takie rozważania, życie dziecka było w niebezpieczeństwie, a on nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby chłopiec umarł. Prędko podłączył mu najważniejsze urządzenia monitorujące czynności życiowe, po czym dokładnie umył ręce, wyjął narzędzia, maści i opatrunki, po czym delikatnie zaczął opatrywać chłopca...

*

Edward chodził niespokojnie w te i z powrotem po korytarzu, ciesząc się niezmiernie, że ochrona zasadniczo nie miała wstępu do domu, a Eleanor i Emily z pewnością jeszcze spały. Dzięki temu, jedyną osobą, której – przynajmniej na razie – musiał się tłumaczyć był Dawid, który akurat zajęty był opatrywaniem chłopca.

Kopnął ze złości w najbliżej stojące krzesło. Jakim był idiotą! W ciągu jednej chwili mógł zabić siebie, Dawida i dzieciaka, a przy tym zniszczyć życie Eleanor i Emily. Był kretynem. Skończonym.

Ale przy tym miał wrażenie, że coś się dla niego zmieniło. Jakby upadł już na tyle nisko, że dalej musiało być już tylko lepiej, że dalej powinien zacząć wreszcie troszczyć się o innych, a nie tylko o swoją dupę.

Przeprosi Dawida. Zrobi wszystko, żeby przyjaciel znów go szanował.

I wynagrodzi jakoś dzieciakowi. Tylko najpierw musi się dowiedzieć kim jest i jak – u diabła – się tam znalazł!

Po czym znów zaczął chodzić w kółko po korytarzu, ignorując pulsujący ból w palcu u nogi. Czyżby go złamał?

*

Dawid stracił poczucie czasu. Kiedy był lekarzem i niósł pomoc, liczył się dla niego tylko pacjent, wszystko inne przestawało mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

Uporał się z ranami i złamaniami. Najpoważniejsza była rana głowy, ale i w tej sprawie zrobił ile mógł. Stwierdził, że ubieranie chłopca nie ma sensu, bo za chwilę i tam będzie musiał zmieniać mu bandaże i tylko przysporzyłby mu dodatkowego bólu. Jednak wziął prześcieradło i koc, po czym przykrył nimi dziecko. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś, kto przypadkiem wszedłby do gabinetu, zobaczył chłopca w takim stanie.

Lekarz postanowił sobie, że kiedy tylko mały się obudzi, dowie się, co za ludzie tak zmaltretowali to dziecko. Dowie się i im odpłaci. Tak, że tego pożałują!

**Rozdział drugi **

Edward chodził niespokojnie po korytarzu. Robiło się coraz jaśniej, a Dawid jak na złość nie wychodził ze swojego gabinetu. Polityk nie wiedział więc co z dzieciakiem. Czy przeżył? Innej opcji w ogóle nie brał pod uwagę. Był pewien, że Dawid jak zwykle stanie na wysokości zadania i wybrnie z tego. Musiał. Inaczej... To będzie jego koniec. Jego, Eleanor i Emily.

Nie! - krzyknął duchu, po czym podbiegł do drzwi gabinetu i nieco zbyt natarczywie zapukał. Przez chwilę nie było żadnej odpowiedzi, w końcu usłyszał cichy głos.

-Ed?

-Tak! - warknął uchylając drzwi i wsadzając głowę do pokoju. - Myślisz, że pozwoliłbym tu wejść komuś innemu?

-Nie sądzę – prychnął lekarz i gestem wskazał krzesło stojące po drugiej stronie łóżka dziecka. Kiedy Edward wolno usiadł, patrząc na chłopca z przerażeniem, Dawid uśmiechnął się do niego wymuszenie, jednak każdy, kto tylko trochę lepiej zna lekarza mógłby jasno stwierdzić, że był wściekły.

-Co z nim? - spytał cicho Edward patrząc na przyjaciela niepewnie.

-Żyje – prychnął ten po raz kolejny. - To chyba widać. - Rzeczywiście, oddech chłopca był spokojny i głęboki. - Dostał tyle leków, podłączyłem go pod najnowszą aparaturę, że musi żyć.

-Wyjdzie z tego? - Edward lekko odetchnął z ulgą. Nie zabił tego dzieciaka. Wszystko było jeszcze do odratowania. Jeśli będzie musiał zapłacić za rehabilitację, czy wypłacać odszkodowanie, zrobi to z chęcią.

Był mu to winien.

-Fizycznie powinien. Co prawda nie jest z nim najlepiej, ma poważną ranę głowy i obawiam się, że doszło do lekkiego uszkodzenia mózgu. - Edward wciągnął ze świstem powietrze. Chłopak będzie upośledzony? - Ale więcej na ten temat będę mógł powiedzieć dopiero jak się obudzi. Te kwestie są na tyle zależne od danej osoby, że nie jestem w stanie generalizować. - Edward ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

-To nie wszystko, prawda?

-Oczywiście, że nie – stwierdził tamten cynicznie. - Do tego dochodzą klasyczne obrażenia powypadkowe, czyli złamane obie ręce, noga, dwa żebra. Przynajmniej sześć do ośmiu tygodni potrwa zanim chłopak odzyska jakąkolwiek sprawność i będzie jakkolwiek samodzielny.

-Wiemy coś o jego rodzinie? Bo może zostać tutaj, ale pewnie jego rodzina będzie chciała, żeby wrócił do domu. Oczywiście zapłacę za wszelkie koszta leczenia...

-Nagle tak się o niego troszczysz? - sarknął. Widząc oniemiałą twarz Edwarda, pokręcił tylko zdegustowany głową. - Znam cię od tylu lat, a nie sądziłem, że polityka zrobi z ciebie takiego idiotę. Oczywiście, że zapłacisz. Co więcej, uważam, że powinieneś zaopiekować się chłopcem, jeśli się okaże, że nie będzie samodzielny, czy to pod względem fizycznym, czy psychicznym. To drugie jest bardziej prawdopodobne, niestety. - Przez chwilę obaj milczeli. - A co do jego rodziny, opiekunów, czy kogokolwiek, kto miał z nim styczność przez ostatnie tygodnie, czy miesiące... Nie pozwolę mu tam wrócić. Ktokolwiek okaże się jego rodziną.

-Dlaczego? - wychrypiał zaskoczony Edward.

-Ano dlatego! - niemal krzyknął lekarz, a wyraz jego twarzy dobitnie wskazywał na to, że jest wściekły. Podszedł do łóżka, po czym delikatnie odkrył jedną nogę chłopca. Edward wciągnął ze świstem powietrze.

-To nie jest efekt wypadku, prawda?

-Nie, chyba że masz skalpel wmontowany w masce – prychnął lekarz. Skóra chłopca cała była pokryta długimi cięciami, węższymi i grubszymi, które tworzyły razem potworny wzór. Niektóre wyglądały jak zasklepione, po czym znów przeorane skalpelem. Niektóre cięcia były bardzo głębokie. - Tu – lekarz wskazał palcem – doszło aż do kości. - Edward siedział oniemiały. - A to nie koniec – niezmordowanie kontynuował lekarz. - Tak wyglądają i nogi i ręce. Właściwie całe ciało. Poza tym, są ślady wielokrotnego bicia, kopniaków. Nie mówiąc już o trudno wyobrażalnym dla mnie wycieńczeniu i osłabieniu organizmu. Wygląda na to, jakby ktoś tylko lekko go podleczył. A potem trafił do ciebie. A konkretniej pod twoje koła!

-Boże... - szepnął Edward. Został bez słów. Kto mógł tak zmaltretować dziecko. Przecież chłopak był w wieku jego córeczki... Kto? - Miał przy sobie jakieś dokumenty?

-Nie. Miał tylko niewielkie ilości jedzenia, jakieś patyki, kawałek papieru... Same śmieci. Żadnego dokumentu, kluczy, adresu. Nic. - Dawid przetarł rękami zmęczone oczy.

-Kiedy się obudzi?

-Właśnie mam nadzieję, że niedługo. Spróbuję się czegoś o nim dowiedzieć. Może dotrzeć do tej rodziny... A potem chciałbym nadal kierować jego leczeniem. Osobiście przez kolejny miesiąc utrzymałbym go w stanie śpiączki.

-To mu nie zaszkodzi?

-Nie. Może pomóc zregenerować mózg, dać mu trochę czasu na odpoczynek. A ja chcę oszczędzić chłopcu niekomfortowej sytuacji przez tyle czasu. Ma złamane obie ręce, nie będzie samodzielny, a sam doskonale wiem, jak trudno jest spojrzeć w oczy komuś, kto w takiej sytuacji się tobą opiekuje... - Dawid westchnął przypominając sobie dawne czasy.

Pojawienie się chłopca ożywiło wspomnienia, o których już dawno chciał zapomnieć. A jednak, o dziwo, nie był o to zły. Teraz te wspomnienia dawały ukojenie, bo postanowił sobie, że da chłopcu lepszy start, oszczędzi mu cierpienia. Zrobi to. Chociaż jeszcze nie wiedział jak.

Przez kilka chwil siedzieli w milczeniu.

-Co mu powiemy kiedy się obudzi? - spytał niepewnie Edward. Lekarz roześmiał się gorzko.

-Od wymyślania wymówek, to jesteś tutaj ty, prawda? Nikt nas nie widział, nikt nie wie, co się stało.

-Może pamiętać samochód...

-Może. Więc weź i taką opcję pod uwagę. Chociaż było na tyle ciemno, że nie sądzę. Może pamiętać światła, potem był już nieprzytomny. Na twoim miejscu jeszcze dzisiaj opchnąłbym to auto. - Edward oniemiał.

-Pomagasz mi? Po tym co zrobiłem?

-Tak – lekarz spojrzał mu w oczy, jednak tliła się w nich pogarda. - Uważam, że lepiej ci pomóc, żebyś potem zaopiekował się chłopcem, niż wsadzić cię do więzienia, gdzie nie miałbym z ciebie żadnego pożytku, a tylko musiałbym zanosić paczki i opiekować się twoją rodziną. Jeśli mam się kimś opiekować, to jest kim ten dzieciak. Rodziną martw się sam! - Przez chwilę milczał. - Co nie zmienia faktu, że bardzo dużo straciłeś z moich oczach i będziesz musiał się sporo napracować, żeby to odzyskać – dodał cicho.

Edward ze smutkiem skinął głową i przez kilka minut siedzieli w całkowitej ciszy. Polityk był tego świadom. Stoczył się na same dno. Teraz mogło – nie, musiało – być już tylko lepiej.

Ciszę przerwał cichy jęk dziecka. Doktor natychmiast doskoczył do łóżka i nachylił się nad leżącym chłopcem.

-Dziecko, słyszysz mnie? - spytał cicho, delikatnie głaszcząc chłopca po bladym policzku. Mały przez chwilę poruszał tylko wargami.

-Tak – wychrypiał w końcu cicho. Spróbował otworzyć oczy, jednak nawet po opuszczeniu zasłon było za jasno. Lekarz skinął na Edwarda, który zaciągnął jeszcze rolety, tak, że jedynym źródłem światła była niewielka lampka. Wtedy chłopiec pierwszy raz spojrzał na Dawida.

Mężczyzna musiał złapać się łóżka, by nie upaść na ziemię, jednak mimo to, zatoczył się lekko. W tym spojrzeniu było tyle bólu, strachu i cierpienia, że lekarz nie sądził, że jakiekolwiek dziecko jest w stanie tyle wytrzymać.

-Nie bój się, jesteś bezpieczny, nikt cię nie skrzywdzi – powiedział cicho, kiedy tylko odzyskał zdolność mówienia.

-Gdzie ja...? - próbował spytać chłopiec, jednak był zbyt słaby.

-W domu mojego przyjaciela. - Dziecko przelotnie spojrzało na bladego Edwarda. - Miałeś wczoraj wypadek samochodowy. Pamiętasz? - Dawid starał się ignorować przerażone westchnienie polityka.

-Wy... padek...? - Mina chłopca wyrażała ogromne zagubienie. - Nie. Pamiętam. - Tym razem spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.

-Spokojnie. – Uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło. Edward znów odetchnął, ale tym razem z ulgą. Doktor niemal niezauważalnie zazgrzytał zębami. - Pewnie jeszcze sobie przypomnisz. - Próbował pogłaskać go po twarzy, ale na widok ręki chłopiec drgnął i spiął się wystraszony. Lekarz więc dotknął go najdelikatniej jak tylko potrafił. Przez chwilę głaskał go patrząc w oczy dziecku i nie mówiąc ani słowa. Chłopak, zachowujący się z początku jak wystraszone pisklę, zaczął się uspokajać i nie drżał już na całym ciele. Jednak droga do pełnego zaufania, Dawid był tego świadom, była długa i wyboista. - Widzisz – rzekł po chwili cicho - nie skrzywdzę cię. Nie musisz się mnie bać. - Chłopiec pewnie chciał skinął głową, ale był na to zbyt słaby, więc mrugnął tylko na znak potwierdzenia. Niepewnie. - Nie miałeś żadnych dokumentów, a chciałbym skontaktować się z twoją rodziną. Możesz podać mi adres? - spytał łagodnie.

Chłopiec przez chwilę wyglądał jakby zastanawiał się nad pytaniem, po czym spojrzał znów na lekarza z przerażeniem.

-Nie pamiętasz?

-Nnie... - szept był ledwo słyszalny.

-To powiedz chociaż jak się nazywasz, spróbujemy po prostu znaleźć twoją rodzinę.

Stało się to, czego Dawid najbardziej się obawiał. Chłopiec zamknął na chwilę oczy, a po policzkach zaczęły spływać mu łzy.

-Dziecko, spokojnie! - zawołał lekarz, ale chłopiec nie zareagował. Zaczął trząść się cały i płakać. Dopiero kiedy Dawid ujął jego twarz w obie dłonie, chłopiec krzyknął cicho i otworzył oczy. - Nie musisz się mnie bać. Jeśli nie chcesz, zrobię wszystko, żebyś nie wrócił do rodziny. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, jak masz na imię, żebym mógł się do ciebie zwracać po imieniu. - Wytarł mu łzy płynące po policzkach. - Więc?

-Ja... - Lekarz nie wiedział, czy to mówienie sprawia dziecku taki problem, ale kiedy usłyszał ciąg dalszy wypowiedzi, zrozumiał wszystko. - Nnie... Pamiętam... Nic nie pamiętam...

**Rozdział trzeci **

Lekarz patrzył na chłopca ze smutkiem. Stało się dokładnie to, czego tak bardzo się obawiał.

-To może być efekt wypadku. Wspomnienia pewnie kiedyś wrócą. - Rzucił ostrzegawcze spojrzenie w stronę Edwarda. Dziecko nadal patrzyło na niego z przerażeniem.

-A co... będzie...aż... wrócą? - spytał chłopiec. Doktor westchnął cicho.

-Zaopiekuję się tobą, wyleczę, dobrze?

-Tak – odparł niepewnie.

-A tak w ogóle, nazywam się Dawid i bardzo bym chciał, żebyś tak do mnie mówił. Ale chcę też do ciebie zwracać się po imieniu... - Chłopiec spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

-Ja... nie...

-Pamiętasz – wpadł mu w słowo lekarz. - Ale możemy teraz znaleźć ci nowe imię i tak będę do ciebie mówił, dobrze? - Dziecko nadal wyglądało na zdezorientowane. - Popatrz, taki Edward ma bardzo poważne imię, ale on jest politykiem i takie jest mu potrzebne. - Chłopiec uśmiechnął się lekko. - A ty jesteś jeszcze bardzo młody, więc potrzebujesz młodego imienia. Może... Evan albo Daniel? Nie... - zastanawiał się głośno. - Albo... - Spojrzał na niego bardzo poważnie, tak, że chłopiec niemal wstrzymał oddech. - Michael.

-Dawid, co ty? - spytał zszokowany Edward. - Przecież...

-Wiem – wpadł mu w słowo. - I właśnie przez wzgląd na to, uważam, że imię Michael będzie idealne. - Polityk siedział wstrząśnięty. Nic nie wiedzieli o tym dzieciaku, Dawid nie mógł się aż tak przywiązywać!

-Dawid... – spróbował się odezwać.

-Rozmawiam z pacjentem – uciął. - Co o tym sądzisz, dziecko? Michael może być? - spytał łagodnie.

-Tak – odparł chłopiec. - Sądzę, że... Tak.

-A więc – rzekł uroczyście doktor delikatnie dotykając dłoni dziecka - miło mi cię poznać, Michael.

***

Hermiona Granger nie oglądała się za siebie. Nie spojrzała ani na zaskoczonego i przerażonego Rona, ani na grób Harry'ego. Jej przyjaciela. MARTWEGO przyjaciela. Stare życie nie mogło już nic jej dać. Musiała odejść. Zacząć nowy rozdział.

Raz jeszcze.

Niewielkie ilości mugolskiej gotówki pozwoliły jej dostać się w pobliże domu rodziców. Z trudem wytaszczyła z autobusu wielki kufer, po czym ruszyła ścieżką między rzędem zadbanych ogródków. Szła wolno, zwalniając z każdym krokiem, serce biło jej jak oszalałe. Co powiedzą rodzice, kiedy po czterech latach wróci do domu i stwierdzi, że to była jedna wielka pomyłka?

Stanęła przed furtką, bojąc się złapać za klamkę. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak idiotycznie musi wyglądać, jednak nie potrafiła się przemóc. Nagle przypomniała sobie wszystkie trudniejsze sytuacje z Hogwartu: zagadki przed Kamieniem Filozoficznym, strach przez bazyliszkiem, konfrontacja z Syriuszem, cofanie się w czasie... Kiedyś była tak odważna! Miała wrażenie, że wraz ze śmiercią Harry'ego pękła jakaś bańka mydlana. Coś się w niej złamało.

Zacisnęła zęby i gwałtownie otworzyła drzwiczki, z trudem ciągnąc za sobą ciężki kufer. W oknie kuchennym mignęła jej znajoma twarz. Chwilę potem, drzwi otworzyły się na oścież i stanęła w nich jej mama, patrząc na nią ze smutkiem i troską. Nie odezwała się dopóki Hermiona nie weszła do przedsionka, wtedy zamknęła za nią drzwi i również bez słowa ją przytuliła. Dziewczyna przez kilka sekund stała sztywno, jak sparaliżowana, jednak potem objęła matkę i przytuliła się do niej. Zaczęła cicho płakać.

-Mamo...!

-Jestem tu, kochanie – odparła kobieta. Objęła ją mocniej i przeprowadziła korytarzem do salonu, po czym obie usiadły na kanapie. Ojca Hermiony najwyraźniej nie było w domu. - Co się stało? - szepnęła.

-Harry nie żyje. Voldemort zaczął się panoszyć, wszyscy się boją. Ja... Odeszłam. Powiedziałam Ronowi, że nie wrócę do szkoły. Nie chcę się bać, nie chcę umierać! - łkała coraz głośniej. Blada kobieta przytuliła ją mocno, niemal histerycznie.

-Już dobrze, dziecko. Jestem tu. Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi. - Dziewczyna roześmiała się gorzko, ale nic nie powiedziała. Z Harry'm był profesor Snape. Dorosły, potężny czarodziej. A i tak go zabili. Matka Hermiony, mugolka, nic by nie mogła poradzić. - Masz jakiś pomysł co dalej? - spytała kobieta po chwili. To właśnie Miona lubiła w swoich rodzicach. Traktowali ją bardzo poważnie i niczego jej nie narzucali. Uważali, że to jej życie i jej decyzje. Nawet, jeśli błędne.

Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy pójście do Hogwartu było złą decyzją. Czy wolałaby nie wiedzieć, czy wolałaby nigdy nie słyszeć imienia Voldemort, nie poznać Harry'ego i nie rozpaczać po jego stracie? Czy lepiej by jej było kiedyś bez zrozumienia zobaczyć strumień zielonego światła? Nie. Otrząsnęła się lekko. Zawsze lepiej jest wiedzieć, być przygotowanym. Przecież dalej ma różdżkę, ma książki. Nawet jeśli nie wszystkie, to może je zdobyć. W sumie lepiej teraz, żeby potem już na pewno nie rzucić się w oczy. Ma już piętnaście lat. Za dwa lata ministerstwo nie będzie już rejestrować jej magii. Teraz może uczyć się teorii. Za dwa lata przejdzie do praktyki. Musi być gotowa. Kiedyś może się to przydać. Spojrzała z determinacją na matkę, która wciąż oczekiwała na odpowiedź.

-Chcę zdań egzaminy i wrócić do szkoły – powiedziała. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Wraz z mężem bardzo żałowała, że Hermiona nie będzie naukowcem, jak planowała będąc małą dziewczynką. - A potem... Nie wiem jeszcze.

-Z tym nie będzie żadnego problemu, jeszcze dzisiaj zadzwonię do dyrektorki i wszystko załatwię. Cieszę się, że przed pójściem do Hogwartu jednak zdecydowałyśmy się na ten indywidualny tok nauczania. - Hermiona mogła tylko pokiwać głową. Wtedy się przeciw temu rozwiązaniu buntowała. Jej rodzice chcieli, żeby mimo nauki w Hogwarcie, nadal normalnie realizowała program mugolskiej szkoły. Oczywiście nie razem ze wszystkimi, lecz indywidualnie. Uważali, że może uczyć się czegokolwiek, jeśli nie zaniedba podstaw wykształcenia.

-Dawno nie byłem młodą czarownicą – rzekł wtedy pół żartem jej ojciec - ale uważam, że mając moc magiczną, tym bardziej trzeba być wykształconym i obytym człowiekiem. Żeby nie zrobić krzywdy sobie i innym.

Hermiona skapitulowała i musiała przyznać im rację.

W efekcie każdorazowo lądowała w Hogwarcie z zestawem mugolskich książek do historii, matematyki, biologii etc. i uczyła się ich w przerwach między nauką magii. Kiedy wracała na wakacje, powtarzała wszystko, po czym zaliczała egzamin z danego roku. Przez uwięzienie Harry'ego nie podeszła do ostatniego egzaminu, ale wiedziała, że po paru dniach powtórek, będzie w stanie go zdać. A potem od września wrócić do szkolnej ławki. Do chemii, fizyki, historii... Zaczęła się niemal histerycznie śmiać. Po tym wszystkim co przeszła, po tylu przeciwnościach, które razem z Harry'm i Ronem pokonali, ma teraz jak pierwszy lepszy uczniak usiąść w ławce? I to nie na transmutacji, czy eliksirach, ale na – cholera! - matematyce! Jęknęła cicho, ciesząc się, że matka nie może usłyszeć jej myśli.

-Hermiono? - Kobieta patrzyła na nią z niepokojem.

-Przepraszam, mamo. Po prostu ciężko mi będzie wrócić z powrotem do szkoły. Wszystko ostatnio dzieje się za szybko i nie tak jakbym chciała... - westchnęła.

-Ale podjęłaś decyzję, że rzucisz naukę w szkole magii, tak? - Dziewczyna niepewnie skinęła głową. - Tak? - powtórzyła kobieta, tym razem głośniej.

-Tak – odparła niechętnie. Czyżby zrobiła błąd? Nie, nie chce zginąć. Chce mieć kiedyś męża, dzieci, karierę. Chce być kimś ważnym, chce podejmować strategiczne decyzje i, jakkolwiek to brzmiało, mieć wpływ na losy świata. Nie chciała bać się, czy przeżyje kolejny dzień. - Podjęłam taką decyzję.

-Więc jesteś za nią odpowiedzialna – stwierdziła matka, po czym przytuliła ją. - Jesteś już niemal dorosła, a dorosłość, to odpowiedzialność za siebie i innych. Pamiętaj o tym, córeczko.

Siedziały jeszcze przez jakiś czas w ciszy, każda pogrążona we własnych myślach. W końcu Hermiona wolno wstała i uśmiechnęła się lekko do matki.

-Pójdę do siebie. Potrzebuję trochę czasu.

-Gdybyś mnie potrzebowała, będę w gabinecie. - Dziewczyna przytaknęła. - Tato wróci wieczorem, zawołam cię.

Hermiona skinęła głową, po czym weszła po schodach do swojego pokoju. Już od dawna traktowała go jak hotel. Wracała tu tylko na wakacje i święta, a i tak wtedy wyjeżdżali na urlop, do rodziny, jechała do Rona. Rzadziej jej nie było, niż była. Teraz znów miała spędzać tu dużo czasu.

Otworzyła drzwi i stanęła na progu. Pokój się nie zmienił. To same łóżko z wieloma poduszkami, niewielka szafa, duże biurko i kilka regałów z książkami, między którymi siedziały wstydliwie wciśnięte pluszaki. Ostatni raz będąc w tym pokoju, była jeszcze dzieckiem. Niemal ze złością wyszarpała zabawki zza książek, po czym wrzuciła je do dużego kosza wiklinowego.

-Dorosłam – rzekła do siebie. - Zbyt brutalnie. - Chciała dodać. Usiadła przy biurku i pierwszą rzeczą, która rzuciła jej się w oczy, było zdjęcie z pierwszej klasy Hogwartu. Ich trójca. Ona z burzą włosów, uśmiechająca się radośnie, Ron, który machał ręką najwyraźniej coś opowiadając i w środku Harry. Trzymający ręce na ramionach jej i Rona, spajający ich przyjaźń. Kiedy go zabrakło, przyjaźń się rozpadła...

Harry nie śmiał się tak radośnie jak ona, nie żartował tak chętnie jak Ron. Jego uśmiech był delikatny, jakby przepraszający, że ośmiela się być wesoły. Uśmiech nie obejmował oczu, pozostały poważne, smutne, zamyślone. Jakby już wtedy dźwigał na barkach wszystkie problemy świata. A potem umarł. Pochowali go. Hermiona widziała jego ciało przed pogrzebem. Harry też się wtedy lekko uśmiechał. Ale tym razem nie potrafiła zinterpretować tego uśmiechu. Kiedy się nad tym zastanawiała, raz miała wrażenie, że Harry uśmiechał się ze smutkiem, że odszedł, że ich zostawił. Ale innym razem wydawało jej się, że to ironia. On miał już spokój i śmiał się z nich i ich bezcelowych wysiłków.

Czasem Hermiona zazdrościła Harry'emu tego spokoju.

Trzasnęła ramką w biurko. Nie chciała tego oglądać.

Kiedy po dłuższym czasie do pokoju wszedł jej ojciec, zobaczyć, czy wszystko w porządku, bo nie zeszła słysząc ich wołania, zastał ją siedzącą przy biurku, wpatrzoną w jeden punkt.

Podszedł do niej bez słowa i pocałował w czubek głowy. Jak kiedyś, gdy była małą dziewczynką.  
>-Pamiętaj córeczko, że cokolwiek się zdarzy, zawsze będę cię kochał i zawsze będziesz mogła na mnie liczyć – pocałował ją jeszcze raz. - Odpocznij. Dużo przeszłaś. - Po czym cicho wyszedł z pokoju.<p>

Hermiona całą noc spędziła przy biurku, na zmianę płacząc i patrząc przed siebie.


End file.
